


Follow My Lead

by LightofDay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Versailles - Freeform, history au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofDay/pseuds/LightofDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical Au set in late 1800's Versailles. Carmilla finds attraction in the place she least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Lead

The steps leading to the ballroom were increasingly illuminated with soft candlelight flickering through the crystals hanging from the ornate chandeliers and, with each step she took, Carmilla could hear the soft voices wafting in from the room crescendo into a loud blather that made her internally cringe. She had no problem with balls, but she wasn’t found of large crowds, especially since with large crowds came too much noise, which never failed to put a damper on her mood. She hadn’t really wanted to come, but Mother had insisted – it was the party of the season, and it wouldn’t do to miss it, which could be mistaken as a snub against the royal family. 

Carmilla doubted that someone as naïve and cheery as Marie Antoinette would be so easily offended – Carmilla could see her now actually, fluttering around the room buzzing with energy and being the talk of the ball, without a care in the world. She couldn’t stare too long – just watching the newly coronated queen prance around like a butterfly in a meadow made her feel dizzy. Seeking to regain her composure, she shifted her eyes to the face of the woman the Queen was prattling off to and quickly lost all formal mannerisms – most obviously, she couldn’t help but stare at the woman unabashedly. She could see why the Queen had latched on to the slightly younger girl – she radiated just as much energy as the Queen herself, and didn’t seem to be growing irked by the Queens’ incessant ramblings. Still, she seemed a strange contrast to the Queen; her energy was better controlled and there was an aura of refinement and grace that seemed to make her energy charming, rather than overwhelming. Carmilla watched as the Queen bid the young woman farewell – formality was calling her – and she decided that this young woman – whoever she was – was someone that Carmilla wanted to share a dance with. She approached the girl quickly but elegantly, not wanting to seem overly eager, which would be at odd with the formal tone of the event. She glided up to her side and the girl turned to face her. 

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced my lady” Carmilla bowed into her curtsy “I’m Comtesse Carmilla Karnstein of Champagne”. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Comtesse” the girl replied warmly, returning her curtsy with a more traditional one, “I’m Lady Laura Hollis of Lorraine”. Laura rose from her position, raising her head to meet the awed gaze of her companion. 

“Please, there’s no need for such formality; Carmilla will work just fine.” Laura bowed her head quickly before returning it to its previous position and smiling brightly. 

“In that case, please call me Laura” she responded kindly, looking up at Carmilla with bright eyes that drew the slightly older girl in. At that moment, the music that had been playing – the minuet that the Queen dearly loved – changed into a waltz and Carmilla couldn’t help but smirk a little, as the waltz was her favorite dance, and one she had mastered quite well. She extended her hand to Laura, palm up and a small smile, not without mischief, on her face. 

“Well, my lady, would you care to join me for a dance?” Carmilla asked in a quiet but assured tone “It wouldn’t do to have a lovely young woman such as you stand on the sidelines the whole time – your beauty deserves to shine during an event like this.” Laura immediately went pink, rather taken with this woman, despite her forwardness and obvious compliments; she wanted desperately to rest her hand in Carmilla’s and be whisked on to the dance floor, but she hesitated and, noting Carmilla’s uneasy expression, pressed her lips together before making her confession.

“I’d love to but I-I’m afraid I can’t waltz very well. Or dance very well at all in general; my father thinks there are other things more important for me to dedicate my studies too, and that frivolities such as dancing should be reserved for leisure time” Laura replied dismally, her already blushing cheeks glowing brighter when she realized she had said a little more than she intended to. Carmilla’s sly grin returned, unperturbed by Laura’s admission.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that” Carmilla reassured her assertively “I’m quite good – just follow my lead and I’ll make certain you look as splendid on the dance floor as you do standing here”. Laura’s cheeks flared again and she hesitated once more, before finally relenting with a small smile as she placed her hand in Carmilla’s, who bent down slowly, holding her eyes, and brushed her lips across Laura’s knuckles before resuming her position and leading her out on to the dance floor. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Carmilla kept her promise – Laura just mimicked her movements and relinquished control over to her, and Carmilla did not disappoint; she twirled Laura gracefully, whirling them around the floor in smooth but meaningful movements. They found themselves talking about everything – what their parents were like, their favorite books and operas, and their favorite foods and seasons. They laughed at never meeting each other before – they belonged to neighboring provinces, so it was quite amusing they had never met. Towards the end of the ball, Carmilla deftly maneuvered them to the edge of the dance floor, keeping her grip on Laura’s hands firm, and looked down at the young beauty before giving a small smile and suggesting, with a devious glint in her eyes, that they take a walk through the gardens – it was quite stuffy in here and some fresh air would do them both good, Carmilla insisted, plus the gardens were absolutely gorgeous and there was a small gazebo in the center that offered a perfect view.

Laura, not at all oblivious to Carmilla’s motivations, eagerly agreed – she so wanted this perfect evening to continue. So they strolled, hand and hand, through the outlandish gardens, stopping every so often to admire a particularly beautiful plant. On the third such occasion, Laura turned to her companion and, with her heart strumming loudly, allowed herself to be honest with Carmilla.

“This has been the best night of my life” she whispered softly, with some sadness etched into her normally sunny manner, “I wish it didn’t have to end”. Carmilla stared into Laura’s eyes for a moment, before leaning down to press her lips gently against Laura’s forehead. 

“Alas, my dear, all good things must come to an end – our fine night must surrender to dawns light. However, what ends can be resumed once more”. Laura looked up into Carmilla’s eyes, not daring to believe Carmilla was saying what she thought she was. 

“Our provinces are quite close – barely two hours journey by carriage. It shouldn’t be too difficult to see each other regularly. You mentioned that your father hasn’t taken time to teach you some of the finer points of being a lady and that since your mother is…well, not here” Carmilla continued delicately “That you haven’t had the proper instruction. I can’t blame your father for being unable to provide it – however you should still receive the education befitting a lady of your stature. Perhaps…” Carmilla continued flirtatiously, “Your father would consider a lady roughly your age to fill in the gap? It’s not a long journey, but it’s too much to do every day, so perhaps he would allow me to stay over for a few days at a time to give you some personal tutoring” Carmilla finished with a flourish, winking at Laura enticingly. Laura stared, stunned for a moment, before jumping up and squealing, rushing into Carmilla’s arms hastily. 

“Really? Do you mean it? It shouldn’t be difficult – he’s well aware of the deficits in my education and he’d be so grateful to have someone relieve him of that worry. If you really want to, that is, you don’t have too if you rather no -”

Laura was abruptly cut off by Carmilla grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer as their lips met mid-sentence. Laura’s eyes widened in surprise, before closing slowly as she gripped Carmilla’s arms to maintain her balance. It started off lustful and fast, both of them clinging together passionately, each trying to hold on to the other more tightly, before it slowed down and, somehow, became even more passionate, the embers of their desire and attraction burning long and hot until the sounds of the party inside died out and they knew they must return. As they separated, Carmilla placing gentle kisses across Laura’s face, Laura hummed. 

“So I’ll take that as a ‘yes, I really want to’ – correct?” Laura asked, a little giddy from the rush their escapade has given her. 

“Of course my sweet, yet dense creampuff” Carmilla replied graciously, receiving a teasing pout from Laura. Neither one of them really wanted to go, but they knew they must.

As they walked back, keeping a respectable distance in case they came across others, they traded where they could be reached so they could arrange Carmilla’s first visit, and, as they parted – Laura impulsively pressing a soft kiss on Carmilla’s cheek at the last moment – Carmilla couldn’t help but think that this really had been the ball of the season.


End file.
